Miedo a los espacios cerrados
by Yellowhappyamy-chan
Summary: El viaje perfecto, la casa perfecta y dentro de una semana la navidad perfecta... o eso era lo que creian...Fic pos navideño, espero y lo disfruten.
1. Prologo

**Y si es como escribo mi segunda historia de Vocaloid, con el cual me he obsesionado de un tiempo para acá, no lo sé, me encantan los personajes.**

**Esta historia se me ocurrió cuando recordaba una ocasión en que llovió por 2 días seguidos, se fue la luz, casi se cae el cielo y no pude salir de mi casa, algo realmente desesperante y aburrido.**

**Agrego que Vocaloid no me pertenece T_T**

**Miedo a los espacios cerrados**

**Prologo**

-¡Rin deja de saltar!-grita exasperado Len al sentir como la enorme camioneta en la que viajaban se movía de un lado para otro, balanceándose al ritmo del navideño villancico que sonaba en la radio.

-¡nooo!- lo dijo largo y extenso entre jugarreta y sorna- ¡es muy divertido!- comienza a cantar a todo pulmón, casi en la oreja del chico, logrando solamente agotarle por completo la paciencia.

-¡CALLATE RIN!- explota finalmente.

-¡ven y cállame!- dice de la manera más tranquila, procurando no perder la estrofa. Fue grande su sorpresa cuando sintió la mano de su hermano sobre su boca, presionando para no dejar escapar sonido alguno; de mas esta decir la pelea que se armo en los asientos intermedios de aquella camioneta para 8 personas, parecía que terminarían matándose; Miku se pego lo mas que pudo a la puerta para que no la llevaran arrastrando, incluso se tapo con ambas manos la cara, mientras las patadas, jalones de pelo y golpes se acercaban cada vez más a ella, hasta que finalmente Gakupo la jalo al asiento de atrás, junto con Luka y Haku, para mantenerla segura.

-ya pónganse en paz, hacen esto en cada maldita salida grupal que hacemos, no sé porque se siguen sentando juntos- pone orden Meiko, derramándoles lo que le quedaba de cerveza para separarlos, como si fueran gatos- ¡ven lo que provocan!- los separa con los brazos a ambos, saliéndose casi por completo del asiento delantero- ¡desperdicie una cerveza casi entera en ustedes!- su voz detonaba una furia tal que hizo paralizar de inmediato a los gemelos.

-¡Miren como dejaron a Miku!- la señala con el dedo, tenía una cara desorientada y su cuerpo temblaba levemente- por eso nadie quiere sentarse a un lado de ustedes, antes de subirnos a la camioneta hicimos un piedra, papel o tijeras, por dios…- tenía un fuerte olor a alcohol en el aliento, lo que hizo preocupar más a los niños, había una regla de oro entre ellos, la cual era: "cuando Meiko se emborracha, entre más lejos mejor", porque nunca se sabía que cambios de humor tendría.

-perdón…- dicen los dos en unisonó, agachando la cabeza.

-no volverá a pasar- esta vez solamente habla Len.

-más les vale- amenaza con el dedo a una esquina del asiento, donde seguramente pensaba que se encontraban ellos- ahora pídanse una disculpa…-espera cruzando los brazos.

-perdóname Rin- se disculpa primero Len, como era costumbre.

-te perdono…- contesta la rubia, subiendo el rostro, pero decide agregar algo mas al ver la cara de Meiko- discúlpame tu también Len…-dice finalmente de mala gana.

-¡muy bien!- embolsa una sonrisa algo torcida- ahora desde la mano… vamos… ¡ahora!- cambia de enojada a dulce y nuevamente enojada- ¡muy bien!- vuelve a decir, sonriendo de igual forma- ahora beso, abrazo…y aquí no paso nada- muestra la misma cara gentil- si vuelven a hacerme voltear, aunque sea por la cosa más insignificante, los enterrare bajo 3 metros de nieve- y regresa a su asiento, se acomoda y saca de su enorme bolso una de tantas latas de cerveza que habia en su interior.

-Meiko, ¿me podrías dar una?- habla Haku desde la última hilera de asientos- es que llevo más de una hora sin beber nada y me están comenzando a sudar las manos…- se las frota nerviosamente contra el suéter.

-claro que si- y se la arroja sin siquiera mirar donde se encontraba, afortunadamente para los que iban a un lado de ella, la consigue atrapar en el aire con una inquietante facilidad, la abre casi al instante y se la toma de un trago- ahh, gracias…- suspira aliviada y se recarga contra la ventana para mirar el paisaje.

Y así paso un tramo de 5 minutos en calma, la nieve caía lentamente del cielo, inundando todo de una blancura pulcra y de un frio muy superior al que proporcionaba la temperatura bajo cero, el cual ni siquiera se sentía por la calefacción del vehículo. El viaje en si era demasiado largo, pero el lugar al que se dirigían para pasar las fiestas navideñas era hermoso, tranquilo y alejado de las presiones del trabajo, los reporteros molestos y los entrometidos paparazzis.

-¿ya vamos a llegar?- le pregunta Rin a Kaito, logrando romper el silencio.

-sí, estamos a punto de llegar, según el mapa solamente faltan 3 horas- contesta señalándole el camino impreso en el papel al mismo tiempo que manejaba.

-¡3 HORAS!- se levanta sorprendida de su asiento-¡yo no puedo esperar 3 horas!- toma a Len del cuello de la chamarra y lo comienza a agitar- ¡es mucho tiempo!

-deja de hacer tanto escándalo Rin, no quiero que Meiko me saque de aquí- la intenta calmar en vano- siempre termino pagando por cosas que ni siquiera hago por tu culpa

-¿mi culpa?- lo fulmina con la mirada- no es cierto- le dice de forma amenazante, arqueando la ceja.

-¡si lo es!

-¡¡no lo es!!

-¡¡¡si lo es!!!

-NO LO ES- y una vez más la típica discusión entre hermanos termino mal.

-¡Les advertí muy claramente las consecuencias!- la castaña sacaba chispas de los ojos- Kaito para la camioneta, necesito bajar por la pala- le ordena al peli azul, el cual tarda un poco de tiempo para estacionarse.

-noooo-se abrazan los dos y comienzan a suplicar.

-esperen aquí mientras hago el hueco- abre la puerta y un frio inmenso la invade, ya que no traía ningún tipo de abrigo- esta helado- comienza a temblar de pies a cabeza.

-¿esa no es acaso la casa que rentamos?- pregunta Miku señalando con el dedo índice, en su voz se podía notar una singular alegría.

-Si… creo que estaba sosteniendo el mapa al revés- se disculpa el chico.

-qué bonita es…- baja el vidrio Luka para mirar detenidamente la gigantesca casa de madera, todos se bajaron para estirar los pies y observarla mejor.

-¡woow! Es muy grande- dice Rin asombrado.

-sí, eso es verdad, pero solo tiene 4 habitaciones, así que habrá que compartir- corre de forma torpe sobre la nieve Meiko en dirección al maletero para encontrar algo que la cubriera.

-este lugar es bellísimo- exclama Haku al ver los frondosos pinos, los caminos blancos, el lago congelado y el cielo intensamente azul, combinando con la delicada nevada y la casa, que a pesar de ser muy lujosa daba una acogedora sensación hogareña.

- debo admitir que al principio estaba preocupado por la distancia, pero realmente vale la pena- felicita Gakupo al chico de larguísima bufanda por haberse tomado la molestia de elegir personalmente el lugar.

-lo sé…- comienza a bajar las maletas después de esperar a que Meiko terminara de buscar- vale cada kilometro, además…-hace una pausa para agregar el alegre pensamiento que desde hace un rato traía en la cabeza y que por un minúsculo momento llego a olvidar- presiento que esta será la mejor navidad de nuestras vidas…

**Fin del capítulo prologo, ahh Kaito, si supiera todo lo que les espera no diría eso.**

**¡Feliz navidad adelantada para todos! Al principio tuve la tentación de ponerle de titulo claustrofobia, pero neee, al final este me gusto más.**

**Nos vemos (si quieren) en el próximo capítulo.**

**Pdta. ¡Todavía están a tiempo de portarse bien para que Santa Claus les traiga algo! Aunque yo ya soy muy vieja como para considerarme niña pero tengo un corazón infantil (algunas veces).**

**Tengan una linda tarde, noche, día, lo que sea!**


	2. Kaito

**Aun ni siquiera llegamos a diciembre y yo ya siento la navidad por dentro, todo rojo, lleno de luces cegadoras, villancicos desafinados, posadas, sidra y cervezas gratis, ¡es lo mejor del mundo!, aunque este año va a ser jodidamente deprimente para mí, pero vaaa, por un segundo voy a imaginar que todo es perfecto, en fin, siguiente capítulo, escrito especialmente para ustedes gente bonita:**

**Miedo a los espacios cerrados**

**Capitulo 1**

**(Kaito POV)**

¡Cuánto frio hace aquí!, lo sentí desde que me caí de la cama y aterrice con la cara en el piso congelado, ¡qué raro!, de verdad, la calefacción estaba al máximo ayer, creo que se fue la luz o se fundió un fusible, porque no hay energía en toda la cabaña. Me enrollo en el edredón que use para taparme, ya que es muy calientito, y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación en calcetines, evitando despertar a Gakupo, que se encontraba todavía dormido en la litera de arriba.

Salí temblando y camine por todo el pasillo, encontré a Meiko apenas entrando al comedor, ya traía varias cervezas encima y tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido de la pared, me acerque a ella para hablar sobre la falla eléctrica.

-¡Buenos días Meiko!- saludo de forma alegre, pero no me presta atención- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? Aun no ha salido el sol- sigue igualmente seria, pero esta vez si se decide a responder.

-son las 11:30 de la mañana- le da otro trago a su lata de cerveza edición navideña.

- no lo entiendo, pero si es tan tarde, entonces tenemos que irnos ya, aun no hemos comprado los regalos y al árbol le faltan adornos…- comencé a contarle los pendientes, pero ella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, se notaba algo… ¿preocupada?

-no Kaito, no vamos a ir…- levanto levemente la cabeza para mirar mi cara confundida.

-¡Bueno días!- entra Rin al comedor, jalando a Len de la manga de la pijama- algo le pasa a la luz ¡hace un frio espantoso!- se queja mientras sacude el cuerpo.

-qué bueno que despertaron, vamos tarde para salir a comprar, ¿Dónde está Miku?

-está en el baño, es que como no puede usar su cepillo eléctrico se tuvo que peinar manualmente, ¡qué calidad de servicio tan pobre!- hace un gesto de enojo, mientras se acerca a la barra.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunta esta vez len, después de mirar unos cuantos minutos a Meiko.

-no es nada, creo que no se siente con ánimos de salir porque…- contesto por ella… la temperatura está aumentando, creo que incluso se podría llegar a patinar en el piso.

-sí, sí está pasando algo…- se levanta de la mesa, tambaleándose levemente, pienso que no debería de tomar tan temprano.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- se agravo el ambiente y ahora tengo unas ganas incontenibles de helado a pesar del frio, creo que iré a ver si hay algo en la nevera.

-Buenos días… *ahhhg*- da un largo bostezo Miku, traía una gruesa capa de suéteres, uno tras otro hasta llegar a 10 aproximadamente.-¿Qué pasa con la luz?- dice de forma infantil, traía un gorro en la cabeza que cubría todo su pelo, parecía que realmente lo tenía corto- me resulto imposible acomodarme el cabello con todo este frio y la falta de energía

-no podemos salir de aquí…- retoma Meiko en donde se había quedado de la plática pasada, todos callaron, ahora si ya me asuste.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso me… Meiko-chan?- le digo con cierto miedo en la voz, no parecía realmente ella.

-¡yo vi esto en una película llamada "el resplandor"!, Meiko nos encerró en la cabaña y nos va a matar con un hacha, y va a cortarle los brazos a nuestros cadáveres y los sembrara en el jardín como si fueran flores…- grita Rin, dando unos pasos atrás para luego esconderse detrás de su desconcertado gemelo.

-ehhh Rin, no te insultes pero eso de las manos suena como algo que harías tu…- le responde Len, girando el cuello para verla aferrada a su espalda.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?- entrecierra los ojos.

-ya sabes, me refiero a esa canción que cantaste, la del jardín del miedo, ¡vamos hasta publicaste un libro de jardinería!- intenta hacerle recordar.

-ahhh, ya, por eso me vino a la cabeza tan rápido… pero ahora lo importante es que ¡Meiko nos va a matar, a todos y cada uno de nosotros!- grita alterada y estaba a punto de unirme a la idea de entrar en pánico y correr en círculos cuando habla Meiko, mas cabreada que nunca.

-¡A CALLAR!- un silencio sepulcral se apodero de todo el comedor- ¡no voy a matar a nadie!, no podemos salir porque estamos sepultado en nieve, la puerta está atascada, el teléfono no sirve y no hay señal en los celulares…- nadie se atreve a hablar, todos estábamos en shock- ahora recuerden que pase lo que pase debemos de guardar la calma y no entrar en….

-¡VAMOS A MORIR!- grita Miku mientras corre hacia la puerta para intentar abrirla.

-¡estamos muertos!- grita ahora Rin, no tan fuerte como Miku pero si con la misma desesperación- ¡no puedo morir tan joven y sin haber conocido el amor!- comienza a llorar y a mí también se me comienza a mojar los ojos… ¡también soy muy joven! ¡Quiero vivirrrr!

-¿Qué está pasando?- baja las escaleras Luka, se notaba preocupada y todavía andaba en pijama. Miku al verla, va hacia ella, en parte porque ya estaba cansada de jalar la perilla y ni siquiera moverla, así que decidió dejar de intentarlo para explicarle de la manera más correcta y calmada la situación tan delicada en la que todos nos encontrábamos.

-¡VAMOS A MORIR!, ¡TODOS, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS!, ¿lo entiendes Luka?, ¿lo entiendess?- la comienza a agitar con desesperación, mientras ella solamente la veía con ojos atónitos- ¡y cuando los de rescate por fin lleguen, encontraran nuestros cuerpos congelados, algunos carcomidos por recurrir al canibalismo!- comienza a respirar agitadamente, mientras se agarraba el pecho, Rin seguía llorando a mares, recargada en Len y Luka ahora se encontraba golpeando la puerta, gritando y arañándola junto con Miku, que ahora tenía una cordura realmente dudosa.

-¡Es por eso que no quería decirles!- toma lo que le quedaba del six de cerveza y sube las escaleras sumamente molesta por todos esos gritos, al pasar los que estaban en su camino se hicieron a un lado, por seguridad propia.

-¡hola Meiko!- sale Gakupo del corredor, se veía contento y al parecer no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando, todos abajo lo compadecíamos tanto- ¿pasa algo?- le pregunta acercándose más a ella, bajando unos cuantos escalones para ello.

-¡¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas a ellos?!- lo empuja para quitarlo de su paso, pero no calcula que impulsar a alguien en unas escaleras congeladas y sumamente resbalosas puede no ser la mejor de las ideas. Lo próximo que vimos con los ojos bien abiertos mientras Rin tomaba el video con su celular, incapaz de llamar pero si de filmar, fue a Gakupo cayendo y golpeándose por cada uno de esos 45 escalones cuesta abajo, como un costal de papas, con solo verlo dolía, al mirar por unos segundos a Luka pude notar como casi se comía los dedos. Finalmente aterrizo, con el cuello para hacerlo más dramático, pasaron unos minutos antes de que alguien se moviera, incluso Meiko se quedo paralizada en el escalón en donde lo había arrojado a lo que posiblemente seria una muerte segura, hasta que Luka se abalanzo gritando y llorando hacia él y todos reaccionamos… Meiko solo dijo que no había sido su intención y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

Ahora que todo quedo en silencio y nos tranquilizamos un poco decidimos hacer una especie de diario, donde cada quien va a escribir los sucesos junto con lo que piensan y sienten, para que si llega a pasar algo por lo menos quede esto, a mi me toco la primera hoja y verdaderamente tengo miedo de nunca volver a ver la luz del sol… solamente le pido a dios que si de verdad nadie sobrevive esto pueda llegar a manos de alguien, por piedad, mi nombre es Kaito y acabo de escribir lo que paso en el primer día.

**De aquí en adelante comienza la desesperación para todos, realmente pido que esto nunca me llegue a pasar, el día dos será contado por Len, prometo que no tardare tanto en subirlo y que estará terminado para navidad.**

**Jojojo, hablando de eso ¡feliz navidad adelantada para todos! (me van a escuchar decir mucho eso)**


	3. Len

**Si, lo sé, tal vez tarde mas de un año entero en actualizar, pero bien dice el dicho "más vale tarde que nunca" U.U. he tenido mucho en que pensar y la inspiración no se dignaba a presentarse. **

**Muchas cosas, muy poco tiempo.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece. Así de injusta es la vida.**

**Miedo a los espacios cerrados**

**Capitulo 2**

-¿ya está grabando?- pregunto Rin con impaciencia.

-no lo sé, el foco rojo esta prendido… pero la pantalla sigue negra-dijo el rubio chico, mirando la pequeña cámara más de cerca.

-tal vez verías algo si le quitaras la tapa a la lente- menciono con obviedad su gemela, mientras observaba su aliento blanco. Parecía que el frio aumentaba cada vez más y mas, conforme pasaban los minutos.

-bien, ahora si ya está grabando- acomodo con cuidado la pantalla lateral, y comenzó a oprimir botones al azar para ver qué función tenia cada uno- ¿quieres comenzar tu el segundo día?- levanto la vista del aparato para preguntarle a su caprichosa hermana.

-no, me da flojera…- respondió con simplicidad Rin.

- entonces yo lo hare- levanto la videocámara con una mano para filmarse a sí mismo- hola, me llamo Len Kagamine, ella es mi hermana Rin Kagamine y han pasado dos días desde…

-cambie de idea, si quiero hacerlo primero- dijo de la nada Rin, haciendo voltear a Len con cara de pocos amigos.

-esto no es un juego Rin, por algo te pregunte primero- desvío la cámara hacia otro lado para que no grabara eso. Lo único que se escuchaba eran las voces de los gemelos discutiendo.

-solo borra lo que grabaste y dámela, no es una gran ciencia

-¡no! Esta no es como las otras veces Rin, las personas no van a hacer siempre todo lo que tú quieras, ¡así no son las cosas!

-¡no me importa! Solo cállate y dámela…- lo siguiente que se escucho después de eso, fueron sonidos de golpes, gritos y maldiciones, terminando finalmente por un "vete al diablo" quebrado, por parte de lo que parecía ser Rin.

* * *

(Len POV)

-llegamos a esta cabaña hace tres días, pero llevamos encerrados solo dos. Tenemos un pequeño radio de baterías, pero la señal está muerta en este punto del bosque…- comencé por narrar la situación actual en la que nos encontrábamos. Por suerte se me ocurrió cargar la cámara antes de viajar, de otra manera tendría que escribir una carta como Kaito, lo cual no sería tan malo si pudiera sentir mis dedos.

-¿con quién hablas Len?- apenas y pude escuchar a Kaito hablarme. Desde que nos quedamos sepultados en toneladas de nieve, lo único que ha hecho, pese a nuestras insistencias y al hecho de estar varios grados bajo cero, es comer helado. Por eso su voz suena tan áspera.

-estoy haciendo la bitácora, pero en lugar de escribir, la estoy grabando…

-bien pensado…- arroja otro libro a la chimenea, para que esta continuara ardiendo con la misma intensidad. Al ser esa la única fuente de calor, nos hemos turnado para mantener constante el fuego.

-¿quieres decirle algo a la cámara?- dirijo la video cámara hacia él.

-yo nunca quise que esto pasara, solo… solo quería tener unas lindas vacaciones, lejos de revistas y paparazzis, como las personas normales…- la vida que llevábamos podía ser realmente estresante, sabíamos que era el precio que se tenía que pagar por la fama, pero a veces llegaba a sofocar, hasta el grado de no dejarte respirar- espero que me puedan perdonar…- su voz sonó un poco mas apagada que antes y reflejo toda la culpa que sentía en sus ojos.

-no es tu culpa, son solo cosas que pasan, no fue culpa de nadie…- cuando quise tomar desde otro ángulo, descubrí que ahí se encontraba también Miku, recargada a un lado, totalmente envuelta entre abrigos, gabardinas y bufandas-¿tienes algo que decir Miku?- le pregunte, pero ella pareció no oírme, ni siquiera volteo a verme- ¿Miku?- su mirada parecía perdida entre el fuego de la hoguera. La última vez que la había visto, estaba gritando y golpeando la puerta, con la intención de derrumbarla.

-no te ofendas, ha estado así desde hace como tres horas, solo paro de gritar y llorar, llego y se sentó… creo que ya perdió las esperanzas- me pareció demasiado pronto, normalmente uno pierde toda esperanza de salir vivo después de cinco días… o cuando comienza a escasear la comida, pero igual, ya termine de grabar aquí.

* * *

-Desde que Gakupo cayó por las escaleras, Meiko se ha encerrado en su habitación con todo el alcohol de la casa. La única persona que está con ella es Haku. La dejo pasar después de suplicarle por horas en la puerta que le arrojara una cerveza antes de que fuera "demasiado tarde"…- deje de hablar y filme la puerta de la habitación de Meiko un rato.

- fue un accidente, nadie puede culparte- escuche una voz débil proveniente desde el otro lado de la puerta- ahora pásame otra cerveza- estaba completamente seguro que se trataba de Haku.

-espera un momento, hay alguien más aqui… lo puedo sentir- El sexto sentido de Meiko a veces puede llegar a asustar. Pude haber corrido o alejarme despacio sin hacer ruido, pero decidí quédame. Que estupida idea.

-Meiko, soy yo, Len, estoy haciendo la bitácora del segundo día como se había acordado…- hable lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escuchara.

-¡Lárgate de aquí!, puedo arrojarte por las escaleras y dejarte en coma a ti también- no esperaba que me abriera la puerta, pero tampoco una respuesta tan agresiva como esa.

-nadie te está acusando de nada, bueno, tal vez Luka, pero Kaito, Haku, Rin y yo ya lo olvidamos…- aislar a Meiko no iba a despertar a Gakupo. Ahora más que nunca debíamos de estar unidos.

-¿y Miku?- me alegre al ver que en verdad si estaba tomando en cuenta lo que decía.

-ehhh… digamos que ella esta neutral- respondo con nerviosismo ante el silencio incomodo. El ruido de unos pasos aproximándose a la puerta me hizo creer que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea quedarme.

-yo estaba de muy mal humor esa mañana…- comenzó a hablar con voz casi balbuceante, haciéndome pensar en la poca conciencia detrás de estaba diciendo y diría en un futuro- intente guardar la calma por todos, ¿de que iba a servir ponerme como una histérica?, gritar, golpear, alarmar y todas las demás cosas estúpidas que hizo la inconsciente de Miku solo harían entrar a los demás en pánico…- la perilla de la puerta giro con rigidez, botando en seguro. Al ver la cara sombría y ebria de Meiko, un escalofrió terrible me helo más que la nieve alrededor de la casa.

-en verdad lo entendemos todos Me-Meiko…- mire alarmado como se bebía toda la lata de cerveza de medio litro que llevaba cargando en cuestión de segundos, sin siquiera pararse a respirar.

- ¡y aunque no lo entendieran!, igual ya no me importa, fueron las malditas escaleras resbalosas, yo solo lo hice a un lado con algo de fuerza…- recogió una lata sin abrir del piso, la destapo y se la bebió, incluso más rápido que la anterior. Yo solo me quede inmóvil en el mismo lugar que estaba cuando toque aquella puerta, ahora abierta.

-bu…bueno Meiko, si tu y Haku quieren bajar a la chimenea, nadie mencionara nada…

-¡Hola Rin!- Haku levanto una mano para saludarme desde el frio suelo donde permanecía acostada. Meiko solo se carcajeo delante de mí. Mas que molestarme, estaba aliviado de ver que todavía seguía teniendo el mismo negro sentido del humor.

-¡¿Me estas grabando?- paro de reír al ver la cámara entre mis manos, con una bipolaridad asombrosa.

En ese momento, me cayó como balde de agua fría el recuerdo de aquella caminata por el centro comercial, en uno de los muchos intentos que hicimos por llevar una vida vagamente normal. Un hombre con una videocámara no dejaba de seguirnos, gritando su posición como reportero de un importante programa de chismes, para personas que habían olvidado lo que era tener una vida propia. Cuando le dijo a Meiko que sonriera para la cámara, no volvió a saber de si hasta que se despertó en urgencias. Ahora lo recuerdo… desde hace mucho tiempo ella siente una aberración insana hacia las cámaras filmográficas.

-no… bueno, tal vez solo un poco, pero no grabe casi nada…- me miro a mi, después miro la videocámara, luego volvió a mirarme, pero esta vez con furia contenida.

-dámela entonces- se acerco tambaleante hacia mí, dispuesta a quitármela, para luego estrellarla contra el congelado piso de madera petrificada, conmigo de paso.

En ese momento hice algo que realmente debí que haber hecho hace tiempo: correr. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, resbalando un par de veces, al igual que Meiko. Sabía que en realidad ella no me perseguía tanto por la videocámara, no, estaba dispuesto a escribir en el último de los casos, huía de ella por seguridad propia, porque cuando Meiko tomaba más de lo acostumbrado (15 litros), se desquitaba de todas sus frustraciones con la primera desafortunada persona que la hiciera enojar.

Recordé, mientras huía con la camara en manos, la película del proyecto de la bruja de Blair, los mismos gritos, la misma desesperación por salir vivo, lo que yo estaba haciendo era tan parecido que asustaba.

-¡ven para acá!- podía sentir claramente como sus uñas casi rasguñaban el cuarto abrigo que traía puesto. Antes de llegar al final del pasillo, mire una puerta entre abierta que invitaba a salvarme. Frene en seco, casi deslizándome acostado al termino del pasillo y me levante lo más rápido que pude, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, sentí el agarre de ella sobre mi abrigo, jalando con una fuerza asombrosa hacia el exterior de la habitación.

-¡Te tengo!- menciono con una escalofriante voz de triunfo, como un cazador que acaba de atrapar a su presa viva. Grite, forcejeé, me acerque más a dios y pude ver toda mi corta vida pasar frente a los ojos, hasta que logre sacarme el abrigo. Cerré enseguida la puerta, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. El corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

-gritas como una niñita…- escuchar eso me sobresalto más que los golpes de Meiko en la puerta. Creí que era la única persona en la habitación.

-¡¿Rin?- ella solo estaba ahí sentada, escondida entre la oscuridad del cuarto, como mueble decorativo, formando una sonrisa retorcida mientras me miraba sostener la puerta desesperado, divirtiéndose con mi angustia.

Lo que había aprendido de la peor de las formas en esos dos días, fue que las situaciones extremas sacan la peor parte de las personas

-no te quedes ahí, ¡ayúdame!- le pedí casi suplicante, pero ella ni siquiera movió un dedo.

-quiero que te largues de aquí- no era el lugar ni el momento, pero ella igual lo dijo, a pesar de saber la suerte que me esperaba fuera del cuarto.

-¿estás loca?, si no me quieres ayudar está bien, no lo hagas

-no es eso, estaba muy bien antes de que llegaras, quiero estar sola…- me arrojo un cojín lleno de escarcha que me dio de lleno en el rostro. ¡Al diablo! Que el seguro sostenga la puerta.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- me dirigí hacia ella, restándole importancia a las astillas que brotaban de la pesada puerta. Algún día se tenía que cansar Meiko, todo mundo saca las tensiones de alguna manera.

-como si en verdad te importara…- me respondió con un rencor inexplicable, arrojándome de paso otro cojín congelado, el cual esta vez logre esquivar.

-¡Algún día tendrás que salir!- Meiko dio un último golpe a la puerta, tan fuerte que creí que si cumpliría el objetivo de tirarla abajo.

-estuvo cerca ¿no?- ella menciono con burla, tomando otro posible proyectil para lanzarme.

-te pasa algo Rin, puedo notarlo- me acerque despacio a ella, atento a todo lo que hacía.

-¡solo quiero estar sola, no quiero ver a nadie, ni quiera a ti!- no le creí nada.

-¿quieres decirme que te pasa?- ignore completamente lo que me había dicho, se que a ella le gusta que le insistan- no me digas que todavía sigues enojada por el asunto de la cámara- hablando de la cámara, ¿Dónde la había dejado?

-no… no es por eso, no te creas tan importante- refunfuño cansada, temblando de frio, igual que yo- me puse a pensar en el hecho de que casi no he vivido nada y-y si llegara a morir, me perdería de tantas cosas…- las lagrimas no tardaron en caer de sus ojos. Mi única reacción ante eso fue abrazarla fuerte, muy fuerte.

-no pienses en eso, yo nunca dejare que te pase nada malo- dije sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado. No puedo ni quiero imaginarme una vida sin ella.

-lo dices solo por decir…- ella menciono con incredulidad, mirando hacia la nada.

-¿Por qué te mentiría? Soy tu hermano después de todo, es mí deber protegerte- si, era su hermano, y lo tenía que recordar a cada momento.

-te odio Len-me dirigió una mirada llena de reproches, después de un rato en silencio- por mas mal que te trate, siempre estás ahí para mí, no importa cuánto te grite he insulte, nunca me dejas sola cuando te necesito. ¿Por qué no me odias y ya?, ¡¿lo haces para hacerme sentir mal verdad?- si ella tan solo imaginara los verdaderos motivos.

-estas helada, tenemos que ir a calentarnos en la chimenea- cambie de tema, aprovechando el frio implacable que calaba nuestros huesos. La tome en brazos, y casi la cargue hasta la entrada. Justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, mire un punto rojo brillando en medio de la oscuridad, en una esquila de la habitación. Es verdad que cuando no buscas las cosas, están aparecen solas. Recogí la cámara del suelo y note como la batería estaba a la mitad de vida.

* * *

-Luka, deberías bajar, aquí está congelado…- la filme sentada a un lado de la cama donde yacía Gakupo.

-aquí estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí- ella ni siquiera se inmuto por mi presencia, era ya la última escala para terminar la bitácora; juro que si salgo vivo, nunca jamás en mi vida me atreveré a hacer otra.

-¿estás segura? No has comida nada desde… ya sabes…

-sí, todo va a estar bien, el despertara, vendrán los rescatistas y saldremos de aquí en cualquier momento, ¡puedo sentirlo!- en sus ojos había una cordura dudosa que me obligo a darle la razón, sin insistir demasiado. Con Meiko habia tenido más que suficiente.

* * *

La luz de la cámara me aviso que ya era hora de comenzar a decir el epilogo- Hola, mi nombre es Len Kagamine, si no me conocen, búsquenme en internet, seguro aparecerá algo. Voy a resumir la situación hasta el momento: Miku está en una especie trance, Kaito pretende suicidarse con helado, Meiko reacciona de una manera peligrosamente violenta ante el menor disgusto, Haku parece estar tranquila mientras tenga alcohol, Gakupo aun está en coma, Luka cayó en la negación y Rin… ella… ella estará bien, yo me asegurare de eso- hago una pequeña pausa, reconsiderando si decirlo o no- si por alguna razón nadie llegara a rescatarnos a tiempo, y morir resultara algo inevitable por el frio y la falta de alimentos, quisiera confesar que, como el peor de los narcisistas, me he enamorado del equivalente de mi en mujer. Lo diré solo una vez, porque a estas alturas ya solo me importa una sola cosa...

-¿vas a venir Len?, ¡Kaito encontro una bolsa de bombones congelados!- oir su voz solo provoco que el malestar en mi pecho creciera mas.

-Te amo Rin…

La videocámara se apaga y solo escucho su voz gritandome.

**Le prometí a alguien del Messenger que actualizaría este fic el sábado pasado, pero se me presentaron unos imprevistos que retrasaron el proceso, pero igual, aquí esta, algo (demasiado) tarde u.u**

**La siguiente en contar será una mujer XD, probablemente Miku.**

**Saludos desde México, besos y abrazos para todos.**


End file.
